


一辆脏车

by Shalwil



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, mob, 九亭 - Freeform, 何尚 - Freeform, 熙亭 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalwil/pseuds/Shalwil
Summary: *预警*CP向九亭、何尚，但本篇无CP向车描写，仅心理倾向。没什么剧情一辆车，真的巨脏，大量mob向（路人）描写，不可接受勿点。*关键词避雷*9c双xing，强迫，路人，有少量熙亭，疼痛文学。
Kudos: 30





	一辆脏车

**Author's Note:**

> *预警*  
> CP向九亭、何尚，但本篇无CP向车描写，仅心理倾向。  
> 没什么剧情一辆车，真的巨脏，大量mob向（路人）描写，不可接受勿点。  
> *关键词避雷*  
> 9c双xing，强迫，路人，有少量熙亭，疼痛文学。

大概是场绑架吧，发生在夜晚的路边。

尚九熙在听到刘筱亭压抑的喘息声后睁开了眼睛，他看到了陌生的天花板，周遭压抑的氛围让他意识到自己是在一个疑似仓库的密闭空间里。尚九熙将眼睛闭上又再次睁开，他发现对于昏迷前的经历竟然没有任何印象。又一声低喘从身边传来，尚九熙转头看向声音的来源，正好对上刘筱亭看着他的眼睛，发现尚九熙醒过来的瞬间，刘筱亭湿润的眼睛在一瞬间变得惊恐起来。尚九熙因为刘筱亭眼神的变化而感到迷惑，只不过他还没来得及问一句，就发现了有什么不对劲。  
刘筱亭跪在那里，正被一个陌生男人摁在地上，而且那个男人还在他的身体里不断进出。  
尚九熙在一瞬间清醒了过来，下意识挣扎起身却被脖子上一股力量扯了回去，后脑磕在地上的疼痛让他又有点不太清醒。项圈连接着锁链发出的声音引起了正在刘筱亭身上动作的男人的注意，他转头看向尚九熙这边，露出了一个意味不明的笑容。  
“你也醒啦。”那陌生男人的语调轻快愉悦，刘筱亭眼底的绝望却愈发深刻。  
尚九熙为什么要醒过来，刘筱亭闭上眼睛试图忍住眼泪，下身传来的疼痛越来越清晰，想到自己的朋友可能也马上要变成自己这个样子，一向柔软善良的刘筱亭完全无法压抑自己的难过。如果他没醒就好了，也许自己努力一点，坚持的时间长一点，就可以让尚九熙得以逃脱被摆布的命运。但现在他醒了，来不及了。

沉重的铁门被推开，发出了刺耳的声音，两个陌生的声音骂骂咧咧地接近。显然他们心情并不怎么愉悦，毕竟门被甩关上的声音这么大。然而他们走近后，看到已经醒过来的尚九熙，吹了个口哨，互相看了一眼，笑了。  
那两个人在尚九熙身边蹲下，开始伸手扒他的裤子，尚九熙惊极，伸手推开挨上自己的手，向后退去，但脖颈上的锁链控制住他的活动范围，他也没法退到哪去。被推开的两个人脸色肉眼可见的难看了下去，其中一个人起身离开，另一个人直接上手将尚九熙细弱的手腕交叠，待先前那个人取了绳子回来，便将手腕绑了个结实。  
没有了捣乱的手，两个男人继续着先前的动作，即使尚九熙拼命挣扎还是轻易被扯下了裤子。当一双手揪住底裤边缘的时候，尚九熙叫出了声，与此同时，另一边地上本来一直乖顺挨操的刘筱亭突然开始剧烈的挣扎，并且试图挪到尚九熙身边。  
“不要碰他，操，不要动他！”  
刘筱亭突如其来的狂躁动作让捅在他里面的器物滑了出来，一滩混杂着红色的精液也随之流了出来，这让那个男人十分不满。一声清脆的把掌声，刘筱亭脸上多了一个红印子。男人粗暴地扯着他的脚腕将他拽回到身前，膝盖与粗糙的地面摩擦留下一道血痕。  
“还他妈有空管别人？你先好好看着你自己吧。”  
又直接捅了进去，本就被撕裂过的穴口传出的疼痛让刘筱亭差点直接晕过去，眼泪不受控制的落下来，他眼睁睁看着尚九熙的秘密暴露在陌生人眼前，却不能救他。痛苦的嘶吼伴随着刘筱亭拳头砸在地上的声音，给更加荒唐的戏码拉开了序幕。

“嚯。这他妈可真是意外收获啊，哈哈哈哈。”  
待男人看清尚九熙双腿之间，在形状姣好的性器下方多出一条窄窄的缝隙时，忍不住呲着牙哈哈大笑。真是没想到啊，随手挑的猎物竟然是个双性，物以稀为贵，从没见过这场面的男人在一瞬间就燃起了欲火。  
两根手指毫不怜惜地直接插进了那条秘密缝隙中，尚且干涩着的地方哪里经得住这种粗暴对待，疼痛直冲大脑而去，尚九熙却顾不上这些，他拼劲全力踢蹬着双腿，做着徒劳的挣扎。  
“不要碰，你他妈的不要碰那里。”  
不出意外的被按住了双腿，尚九熙被一种深入骨髓的恐惧支配了。当被陌生的性器抵住花穴的时候，他崩溃地紧绷着身体。  
“用后面行不行，求求你，不要进去……”  
没有人在意他的恳求，火热地器物直接捅了进去，除了何九华从未被人造访过的地方就这么容纳了陌生的性器，尚九熙因为疼痛和难堪而哭得浑身颤抖。他崩溃地喊着何九华地名字，即使徒劳无用，仿佛喊着爱人的名字就可以让这场性虐来的不那么猛烈一般。  
粗暴的动作让娇嫩地内壁难以承受，过分的痛感让尚九熙在昏死地边缘徘徊。突然被抱起地时候他将男人吞得更深，顶到深处地瞬间让他一哆嗦。另一个男人来到了他的身后，手指插入后穴简单扣弄两下，便提枪干了进去。两穴同时接受性器地体验是之前从未有过的，被强行撑开的酸胀感和粗暴动作带来的疼痛，几乎把尚九熙逼死。他扭头去看另一边地刘筱亭，那双人人都会夸赞地漂亮眼睛，被泪水浸满，看向这边，早就失去了往日的神采。

铁门开启，又关上。又有一些陌生的男人走了进来，但尚九熙和刘筱亭所能做出的反应，也只有狠狠打个哆嗦而已。  
这场荒唐的戏码一直进行到后半夜，尚九熙腕上的破绳子不知道何时被摘了去，只留下淤青发紫的血痕，不过也没人在意，反正此时他已经没有力气再去反抗了。刘筱亭的膝盖已经没有了知觉，他就只是跪在那里，平时可爱得紧的小奶音已经沙哑的不像话，是不是能听见一两声夹杂着哭腔呻吟。  
陌生男人们尽了兴，却又生出了坏点子。一只手伸过来拍了拍尚九熙的大腿，见他没有反应，便下脚踹了几下。  
“你，去操他。”男人下巴一扬，示意刘筱亭的方向。  
尚九熙因为这句话气红了眼，刘筱亭为了让他少受点罪，一直都乖的不行，张着腿挨操，用嘴去给那些恶心的人舔，被逼着吞了多少脏东西，到后来一直在干呕，却在听到那人说你不给我舔那我只能去找另一个时，又撑起身子凑上去把男人的东西纳入口中。  
“你他妈的，混蛋，变态，滚！”  
尚九熙狠狠的啐了一口，只是因为被弄得太过而显得有气无力。被骂了的男人也不生气，笑眯眯的蹲到他面前，用刘筱亭能听见的声音说：“好啊，你不去操他，那我就操你。你这娘们儿才有的东西，可真是爽。”  
果然，本来因为气力耗尽而跪趴在另一边喘息的刘筱亭听到这话后猛然抬起了头。  
尚九熙本身是男性，那个不属于他的器官是永远的秘密，是除了何九华以外不能被窥探的秘密。但尚九熙向来与刘筱亭关系好，在刘筱亭意外撞破秘密后他也没过多隐瞒。刘筱亭知道他那处女性器官发育并不好，甚至比一般的女孩儿那处还娇弱一点，平时何九华都不舍得过多触碰的地方，根本经不起这种折腾。从他这个角度可以看到尚九熙腿间已经有一片鲜红，他很确定对方已经没法再承受更多了。  
男人见尚九熙不为所动，便伸手去掰他的腿。刘筱亭破碎不堪的小奶音就是在这时突然响起来的。  
“不要，不要再碰他了，我自己来，我自己来……呜，别再……他不行了……”  
刘筱亭的声音夹杂着浓重的哭腔，他撑起身子，跌跌撞撞地朝着尚九熙膝行过去。久跪的膝盖完全不听使唤，他就用手扒着地把自己往前挪，留下一路血痕。  
颤颤巍巍地来到尚九熙身边，他用自己最后的一点力气，撑着尚九熙的小腹坐了上去。器物又一次破开穴口的时候，即使已经疼到麻木，他还是忍不住痛呼出声。  
“二哥，二哥，你下去，你不要这样…”  
尚九熙看他这个样子心里难受的不行，但浑身没有力气的他也做不了什么。一双手蓦的搭在了刘筱亭肩膀上，用力向下一按，本就膝盖无力的人无法支撑，一坐到底，沙哑的小奶音发出低哑的尖叫，尚九熙急得一直问他怎么样。偏偏这时一群人又催促他动，刘筱亭也顾不上疼痛，勉强上下运动，负荷过重的膝盖最终还是罢了工，于是就被不知道几个男人扯着头发动作，最后尚九熙有没有射出来他已经不知道了，他只记得尚九熙也哭了，嘴一张一合地一直在说什么。他好累，也好疼，好想见张九泰。他努力保护尚九熙了，虽然好像并没有做好这件事，他得给尚九熙道个歉，还要让九泰给九华也道个歉，是自己不够好。

铁门又响了，听声音像是被踹开的，不过尚九熙和刘筱亭已经没力气去注意了。

这次是何九华和张九泰冲了进来。


End file.
